


The Knight's tale

by clumsyghost



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: 5 percent fluff 95 percent PWP smut, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyghost/pseuds/clumsyghost
Summary: Over the years, they had arrived at this moment several times, this will-we-won’t-we, the breath before a plunge, the leap across the chasm. They danced close, neither courageous enough to speak or confirm, always, always settling back into the comfortable routine of denial. An offhand comment here, a hand held there.
Relationships: Jedediah & Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	The Knight's tale

  
Naps were underrated. Granted, the exhibits spent the long daylight hours in a state of semi-consciousness; snatches of faces and half-heard conversations their only memories of the day. Once the tablet brought them to life at night, most of the museum occupants exercised the delightful freedom of doing things.

Yet as much as their daylight time did not harm them, neither did it restore. From time to time, most exhibits found themselves resting, sitting quietly, or briefly sleeping. Even the energetic miniature cowboy and his Roman friend were not immune. Naps usually left them calm and refreshed for their next adventure.

Their nap on this particular night, however, had not worked its magic. Octavius woke peacefully, stretching his limbs as he turned to face his friend. A sullen expression met him. Instantly the Roman was on guard. Jedediah was upset.

“What in Sam Hill,” Jed hissed, “is the meaning of _this_?”

‘This’ was Octavius’ sword, a fine two-sided blade. Like the cowboy’s gun holster, the sheathed gladius hardly ever left the Roman’s hips unless a battle broke out. The blade laid unsheathed on the ground between the two miniatures.

“Lancelot was telling me,” Octavius began. Jed’s face grew cloudy at the name. This was nothing new. Something about the man raised Jedediah’s hackles like no other. “That is, one particular story of his recounted how knights would place their sword between themselves and, er, a lady to prove his faithfulness."

“I know what it means,” Jed interrupted him. “I’m asking why you put it there.”

Octavius swallowed hard. He stared at the cowboy evenly as the silence grew louder. Finally he caught his voice, years of training keeping it calm. “My people are under the impression that we are romantically and er, physically involved. This was my way of displaying that your virtue remains intact.”

More silence. Jed continued to stare at his friend. Over the years, they had arrived at this moment several times, this will-we-won’t-we, the breath before a plunge, the leap across the chasm. They danced close, neither courageous enough to speak or confirm, always, always settling back into the comfortable routine of denial. An offhand comment here, a hand held there. They were friends, perhaps more, but friendship was enough.

Tonight was a night just like any other in their lives except tonight Jedediah could not turn away from those warm brown eyes. There was a shade of fear in them, but they were still beautiful. This wasn’t unexpected: all of Octavius was beautiful.

“I reckon,” Jed spoke slowly. “I reckon it don’t matter what other folks think ‘bout us. Besides, ain’t no one here to see yer gesture there.” He didn’t take his eyes off the Roman, but swept his hands in the air. “Ain’t no one here but us.”

“True,” Octavius answered. Jed had a point. He couldn’t quite recall his reasoning for placing the sword between them when they were so far from any of the other exhibits. Perhaps somewhere deep inside, he wanted to finally confess. “We are…. very isolated out here.”

“Mmmhmm.” Jed’s heartbeat was jackhammering in his chest. He had the distinct feeling that something good was about to happen but he dared not to move.

“Would you care to hear….” Octavius’ voice was low, affectionate. “What I think about you?”

Here was the perfect opportunity for Jed to show his cleverness, to one-up anything that no-good knight had ever said. “Sure.”

Octavius moved the sword aside and knee-walked closer to the cowboy. Very deliberately he reached out a hand, giving Jedediah time to turn away. Jed did not. The Roman’s hand gently cupped the side of Jed’s face. The curve of his jawline was scratchy with stubble but the soft skin of his cheek was warm.

“Ex toto animo te amo.” I love you with all my heart.

A beat of silence. Jed did not bother working through the Latin, but he did have to summon a bit of courage. Feelings and speech did not go well together for Jedediah Strong Smith. “Cotton to ya myself.”

Octavius let out a breathless chuckle. He was half relieved, half deliriously happy. He could not tear his gaze away from Jed’s face. The cowboy’s smile was shy and brief, his expression quickly becoming impatient out of embarrassment, although the delightful crinkles in the corners of his eyes betrayed his own happiness.

“Ya don’t gotta stare so much,” Jed huffed. “I’m the same fella ya’ve known all this time.”

Soft words were spoken by the Roman, his voice low and husky. Jed caught a few of the Latin words - love, honor, happiness, love (yet again), life, he was pretty sure that one meant forever. He pried Octavius’ hand off his face, pressing a kiss against the general’s palm. Octavius’ rambles trailed off into awed silence. Good.

“Do you have anything of the heart to confess in return?” Octavius asked Jedediah after his hand was released.

Jedediah swallowed hard at the thought. “Shucks, Oct. Ya know I don’t do sappy speeches well.”

“Then show me.” Octavius moved closer. There was a challenge in his expression, somewhere beyond scarcely concealed glee. “Show me how you feel.”

It was easy enough to close the distance between their faces. Making the kiss work, however, proved to be something else entirely. Their noses bumped together awkwardly, and somehow Jed missed half of Octavius’ mouth. Instead of some earth-moving sensation, all Jed felt was a sudden pang of anxiousness. Such a smooth fella such as Octavius would surely not appreciate such a clumsy, unromantic kiss. Lancelot’s smirking face appeared in Jed’s mind. They separated quickly.

“I—“ Jed began to apologize. Octavius leaned back in, tilting his head so he captured the cowboy’s lips perfectly.

_Oh. So that’s how it feels…_

Octavius’ lips were the best thing Jedediah had ever tasted. Jed pressed back eagerly, enjoying the tingly, warm feeling flooding his body. They broke for air; Octavius had that look in his eye, the one where Jed just knew he was reciting poetry in his mind. Jed kissed him again. This time went better. Again and again the two kissed until their breathing grew shallower. 

The Roman’s tongue flicked against Jed’s lips, deepening their contact. Jed’s surprise rapidly morphed into bold response, his own tongue friskily forcing Octavius’ to retreat. A quiet moan escaped Octavius as he submitted to Jedediah’s exploration. One of the cowboy’s hands slid down his back, sending shivers straight to Octavius’ gut. Jed followed the curve of the Roman’s ass down the edge of his tunic, fingers slipping underneath the fabric. 

Octavius’ heartbeat thundered in his ears. Was this truly happening? Fingers stroked bare skin, shy but eager. Jupiter above, when had Jed removed his glove? For that matter - why did he still have on so many clothes?

“If I no longer have to protect your virtue…” Octavius panted between kisses, “Can you please remove your vest?” He tugged at the brown fabric. Jed obliged, tossing his handkerchief and right glove along with the vest. Octavius reached out and began to unbutton the cowboy’s shirt, leaning in to press kisses along Jed’s throat.

Jed did not assist, choosing to use his time running his hands up and down Octavius’ sides. He fingered the Roman’s nipple through fabric, listening to Octavius’ intake of breath. “I may not have the experience, but I do know what to do.”

“Jed,” Octavius whispered. He unfastened the last few buttons of Jed’s shirt. The cowboy’s head bent towards the Roman’s chest, his tongue circling the other nipple until it was a hard bud. “Ah…”

Octavius lifted the tunic over his head as Jed’s eyes drew eagerly downwards. He’d seen Octie naked before, but it hadn’t ever been polite to stare at him even if they were bathing together. Tonight though, Jed figured he could look all he wanted. And what a nice sight it was; the Roman’s prick was hard already, jutting proudly in the air. Jed lifted his eyes upwards over the general’s muscular body back to his face, meeting Octavius’ heated gaze.

“Want me to prove it? That I know what to do?” Jed clarified at Octavius’ confused look.

“Absolutely,” Octavius breathed. He waited eagerly for Jed to shed his trousers but instead the cowboy lunged forward, bringing Octavius down on his side. The Roman had to consciously force himself to relax; the sudden, if gentle, takedown didn’t sit well with his warrior instincts. The ensuing kisses helped, as did the sensation of Jed’s body pressing against him. How indulgent it felt to curl so close to the friend he had loved for so long! Hands and mouths explored each other eagerly, learning, memorizing every movement of each other’s bodies. 

Jed stroked Octavius’ thigh up and down, eventually moving to touch the Roman’s ball sac. The cowboy’s touch was light, almost ticklish, but the warmth felt good. Octavius moaned softly as Jed explored the sensitive area. The strip of skin on skin contact from Jed’s unbuttoned shirt was delightful but not nearly enough. He longed to see all of Jedediah, to caress him as he was being admired. “I’m feeling rather under-dressed here, carissime.” 

“Ah, right,” Jed drawled. He shed his shirt as the Roman popped open his trouser button. The sight of Octie’s hands near his crotch rushed whatever blood was still directed elsewhere straight downwards. His zipper was slowly undone. Octavius looked like he was unwrapping a treat. Jed swallowed hard. He felt a rush of emotions as his pants tumbled to his ankles: excitement, anticipation, and a tad bit of anxiety.

Octavius’ fingers tantalizingly dipped underneath the waistband of Jed’s smalls. He tugged down the cowboy’s underwear, freeing Jed’s erection. He wasted no time taking Jed in hand, nimble fingers sliding down the length.

“Someone’s chomping at the bit,” Jed commented, half in awe. Octavius’s grip on his Johnson was less alarming than he’d had thought it would be: firm but really _**really**_ nice, especially now that his hand was stroking him. Any lingering nervousness was soon gone.

“I have long desired to caress you, my darling.” The pad of a thumb gently circled Jed’s tip.

“Jesus, Oct! You keep doin’ that and I’ll be hollering soon.” Jed reached out and followed the line from the Roman’s hip to his crotch. 

Octavius grinned as Jed touched his cock. Finally! The cowboy began to mimic his friend’s actions, though not his tempo. Frustration pooled in Octavius’ belly as Jed’s strokes continued lazily. “Here, allow me…”

“Nah, I gotta better idea.” Jed swatted Octavius’ hand away. He rolled his friend over on his back.

“Oof. Now who’s chomping at the bit?” Octavius quirked a brow as he stared upward.

“Might not want to use that term,” Jed’s grinning face disappeared. The Roman tilted his head back as he curiously watched Jed settle behind him. The other man scooted forward, knees on either side of Oct’s head. Jed leaned down over the Roman’s body, his cock hovering in his face, perfectly accessible to Octavius’ lips.

Octavius’ mind short-circuited. He lost all ability to form coherent thought as Jed took him into the heat of his mouth. Octavius’ tongue darted up, slowly following the vein in the underside of Jed’s cock and back up. He groaned as Jed lapped at the slit of his own cock and gave Jed the same treatment. Jed hummed his approval, sending a bolt of fire down Octavius’ spine. At last he opened his mouth, guiding the head of Jed’s cock inside. Each set to their task, sucking hungrily, bestowing and receiving much pleasure.

Octavius was the first to stop. The salty taste of Jed was thick in his mouth as he caught his breath, enjoying the feel of the cowboy sucking him off for a little longer.

“Jedediah….” Octavius panted. Jed ceased, briefly running a soothing hand up and down Octavius’ belly. The Roman’s slick cock arched against his abs. Jed remained in position, mouth bending to nuzzle Octavius’ ball sack. Fingers began to explore, seeking and finding the Roman’s entrance.

“Jupiter above!” Jed’s slick fingertip continued to tease him. He was glad Jed couldn’t see his reddening face, though his body was doing a perfect job betraying his excitement. Octavius widened his stance in order to give Jed better access. The provocative touch slipped inside, stretching Octavius’ inner muscles. Jed’s mouth went down on the Roman’s cock again soon after. Heat engulfed Octavius’ guts. Jed was doing things to him that he hadn’t dared to dream of even in his steamiest dreams. “Jed! Oh, Jed, gods yes, _please_ …”

In spite of Octavius’ encouragement, Jed soon stopped, shifting away so the pair were both right side up. The cowboy’s blue eyes were sparkling with pleased mischief.

“Not too bad for an innocent gentleman, eh?” Jed crowed. “No need for a sword to protect my virtue.”

“Jedediah Strong Smith,” Octavius panted, “If you don’t continue what you were doing, so help me…” He slipped into Latin, though the plead-slash-threat crossed the language barrier.

Jed laughed, which Octavius didn’t appreciate. He stroked himself, coating his fingers with pre-cum before reentering the Roman, this time with two fingers. “Yer talkin’ awfully big for someone on their back.”

“I may be aroused but I’m not - _ahhhhh_ —“ Jed’s fingers slipped deeper. Stars. He saw stars. Dear Jupiter, why had they not done this before? “Ahh..h… Not… incapacitated.”

“You were beggin’ jus’ a second ago.”

“Indeed. The dearest, most beloved person of my acquaintance has consented to make love to me. You, whose touch I have dreamed of for many years, is learning all the intimate parts of myself. I am not ashamed of begging, for now I know we are both equal in our longing for each other.”

Speechless, Jed stared at Octavius. The Roman smiled, reached down to tug Jed’s hand away, then flipped the cowboy onto his back. Jed made a sound halfway between a chuckle and a protest. He didn’t move though, only partly because Octavius had already straddled him, pinning him to the ground. The Roman was smirking.

“We’re doing this my way now. You’ve had your fun.” Octavius reached behind to grasp the cowboy’s cock, slowly pushing himself down on the slick shaft. A sharp rasp could not be held back as the head of the cock filled him, stretching him beyond belief. Octavius paused, breath shallow, giving himself time to adjust. He began to take more of Jed inside him until the tip nudged somewhere fantastic, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout every point in Octavius’ body. The sensation was incredible and he betrayed his enjoyment with an unreserved groan. Instinctively, he began rocking himself, moving up and delightfully down on the hard length.

“Are you alright?” Jed asked. Octavius’ expression was wavering between ecstasy and grimacing. “Is this hurting ya?”

“No,” Octavius gasped out. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. “I… If feels exquisite, Jedediah. So good. I just… I should not be… enjoying this. I feel guilty.”

“Well, ya look beautiful.”Octavius didn’t feel beautiful. He felt sweaty and base, desperate for the next sensation of Jed’s cock hitting him deep inside. “You are the beautiful one, my love.”

It was true. Jedediah never look so lovely, lying there, his long blond locks still cushioned by his hat. His eyes were soft with acceptance as he watched the Roman take his pleasure. A hand left Octavius’ hip to trail downwards, cupping his balls in a gentle but firm embrace. Octavius moaned softly when Jed lightly stroked a thumb over the sensitive skin. He wished the cowboy would touch him higher, but Jed seemed in no hurry to abandon his current target.

“Nothin’ this good could be bad. Relax and enjoy it. You’ve been waitin’ long enough.” The cowboy’s fingers finally danced upwards, the pad of his thumb following the underside of the Roman’s cock. He didn’t stop until he reached the slick head, gently circling the tip.

“Ah….” Octavius whimpered. The heat in his guts coiled impossibly tighter. He let out another appreciative moan when Jed’s hand wrapped around his member. Jed began to stroke the Roman in tempo with his thrusts. Octavius found himself moving faster, encouraging Jed’s hand to speed up as well. The repetitive movements were starting to tire his muscles, but he hardly noticed. The newness of the experience, the sheer intimacy of sharing this moment with Jed, and all of the sensations of the physical sensations mingled together. The end was coming soon; every nerve ending craved release and Octavius needed, wanted the same but he wished this moment could last, wished he could stare down at Jedediah’s besotted face longer, wished the cowboy could stay inside him longer.

Octavius came with a guttural cry, swaying on Jed’s cock for several desperate thrusts. Jed let go of the Roman’s spent member, seed-covered hand gripping Octavius’ hip. It was his turn to arch, thrusting frantically upwards until his own orgasm swept him away. For several moments, all they knew was bliss.

“Woah there, partner. Let’s clean ya up first.” Jed caught Octavius before he slumped over and effectively glued themselves together. Thankfully his handkerchief was in arm’s reach. He wiped the general’s stomach and allowed Octavius to collapse on him. The skin on skin contact was less welcomed now that the heat of the moment was over. “Yer hot… Not handsome-hot, I mean, you **are** , we just proved that, I mean yer sweaty-hot.”

“Perhaps you should leave the speeches to me,” Octavius mumbled. He didn’t move.

Jed scoffed then gently eased himself out of his friend. Octavius sighed and grumbled something into his shoulder. He let out a further protesting noise as Jed rolled them over onto their sides and scooted a few inches away. The cowboy placed a hand on Octavius’ face, stroking his hair and cheek. “Alright, darlin’?”

“Perfect,” Octavius answered with a contented smile. “Oh, remind me to thank Sir Knight for his tale.”

“Don’t ya dare, Octie!”

“Why? Don’t you appreciate the inspiration?”

“We gotta enough inspiration between us. We don’t need his drippy nose in our business.” Jed rolled over on his back and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I look forward to seeing your inspiration, then.” Octavius hid his smile. There was plenty of fun to be had in the future…


End file.
